Advanced Ideas in Magic
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A high ranking member of A.I.M has finally created a weapon that combines magic, technology and some very dangerous chemicals together. What does the weapon do and how will it spell doom for the Avengers?


Advanced Ideas in Magic

The laboratory was very quiet. Except for some beeping sound and the noise of various mechanisms doing their thing, none could manage to break the silence that had been settled for minutes now. The scientists of the Advanced Idea in Mechanics had gone through one major breakthrough that could change everything in their organisation. They had finally learned to harness the infinite potential of magic, an energy that they had never truly understood until now.

Most said that magic was technology that had not yet been properly understood yet, which was a saying that Head scientist Schmitt truly believed. His tenacity in his research and his dealings with people like Baron Mordo, the research of Dr. Doom, The Hood and other magicians of the world had led him to understand many things now. Even though there were hand signs, incantations and runes involved, Garry Schmitt knew that those were catalyst to harnessing the potential of magic. Even better, the papers that his agents had stolen from Dr. Doom had permitted him to see the possibility of mixing current technology with this infinite energy source.

Verily, it was a good day to be part of A.I.M, as this discovery had placed him quite high in the hierarchy of the organisation. Getting a much higher budget and a larger team, all his dreams were coming true as the latest development on the ultimate weapon was very far in its progress. Having collected untold amount of minor artifacts and objects of power, his team had worked day and night in finding ways to successfully drain the magical energy out of them in storing capacities.

The results were baffling, as they had to put the energy in external computers, processing all of this in data. It was new, exciting and would have deep consequences on modern technology, something that any A.I.M scientist craved for. With this, they had merged other data and some chemicals that could alter it for their sinister purpose. A.I.M was not exactly a nice organisation, after all. Their numerous fights against the Avengers, X-Men and other such groups of supposed do-gooders were always in their way for scientific progress. It was time for this to change, as they could not always relocate or explain to simpleton that science could not be hindered by the stupid masses. Schmitt had to make sure that there would not be any more interference from Captain America and the likes, a task he was eager to accomplish. As the various elements were being merged together, one of his workers came with a progress report.

-High Scientist Schmitt, the mixing of Purple Man pheromones and DNA to our magic database has been a complete success. We're good to go for our creation of our ultimate weapon. All we're going to need is to set the proper wavelength and a combination code to the gun and we shall be successful in our endeavour.

-Good. Charge the guns. For our first target, we're going to need two fully charged along with two recipients for the after-effects. The calculations have been done at least a dozen times and the results are the same each time. This will work but we'll have to be prepared.

-Recipients sir? What kinds have you in mind? We could always get an external hard disk or something like this to properly hold the fruit of our collective effort...

-I have a very specific one in mind. Get me the things on this list and we'll be good for the launching of our plans.

Handing the list to his subordinate, Schmitt smiled as he could already picture how people would perceive such a thing. It was bold and close to insulting, but those damned avengers had truly earned those kinds of things for getting in the way of good science. The guns being charged, Schmitt picked one up, seeing the energy counter on them being full. The magic inside of them crackled with intensity, ready to be unleashed on the unsuspecting members of this prime team of alpha idiots.

Getting ready for an assault on Avengers tower, troops were getting ready in various battle-suits, some of them mechanicals, while some were merely acting as enhancing body-armours. They all knew that they were set to be a lure for the real plan, yet they had to make it look real. They had invested too much on Schmitt and his plans that they could do no less than put in everything in this attack. Getting the teleporters ready, each A.I.M soldier grabbed a power club or a gun and then charged when the image of Avenger towers appeared in the gateway leading them to its location. If this all worked out, their trouble would be over.

As the soldiers went, Schmitt and his assistant looked at the gateway as they could already see the likes of Hulk and Iron Man fighting the incoming threat. Successful in their lure, Schmitt activated another gateway with the teleporter, this one leading right inside the tower itself. Going inside, Schmitt knew he would have close to no time to work through his phase of the plan. If his calculations were correct, the members he was interested in had a slower reaction time to such attacks, which gave him very low time in which to point and shoot those guns at the two desired targets. Looking at the plans of the tower stolen for him by the best spies money could buy, he saw the chambers of the two person of interest. Fortunately for him, they were close by and close to each other. Moving swiftly toward them, he saw the names on the apartment and could not suppress a small smile at the thought of what would soon happen to those two.

''Captain Marvel''.

''Spider-Woman''.

Of course, they all knew their real name as Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew, but it was these super-heroines that they were interested in, not their civilian names. If they wanted to make an impression and earn a huge boost in their reputation, they had to take them down while they were with the Avengers. Kicking the door down, both Schmitt and his assistant quickly aimed with their gun and shot at them with the full force of what was inside of them.

Both women were definitively unprepared for such an assault, as the magical beams hit them dead on, making them feel weird as they lost control of their body. Both women failing to understand what was going on, they could do nothing as their token resistance proved futile, the beam turning them into mist as soon as all the energy of the guns were unleashed on them. Proud of what they had achieved, both Schmitt and his assistant looked at each other. Breaking the silence, Schmitt spoke quickly.

-Give me the recipients now. We do not have much time to properly capture them.

The assistant, catching on quickly, grabbed two objects from two big pouches on his belt and handed them to his superior as he laughed a little.

-You have a poetic mind full of fantasy, high scientist Schmitt. Calling those weapons ''Djinn guns'' and wanting for me to find two oil lamps, it seems quite ironic, if you don't mind me saying so.

It was true that Schmitt did like those old fairy tales, but it was precisely his love of fantastical tales that had given him the drive to perfect this technology. Picking up the two lamps, Schmitt pointed each of them at the two mist form floating above the ground.

-Get inside the lamps. It is an order.

Obeying, the clouds of mist each went to a different lamp, entering by the tip. Having been completely inserted inside, Schmitt then rubbed both with energy, desiring to see his work come into fruition. Doing so made each woman appear in front of them in their super-hero costume, albeit their legs were missing, changed into tails of thick smoke connected to the tip of the lamps. Their face being a little bit groggy, he could see that the magic blast and the Purple Man pheromones had done their number on their mind, getting them into the proper mindset of what Schmitt had in mind for them. There were still some details that were wrong to him, however, but he knew just what to do.

-Now, my genies, what kind of getup are those. You would not be dressed like this to properly please your rightful master now, wouldn't you?

The groggy look on their faces being washed away by this remark, both women understood and complied at the subtle command. Clasping their hands together, the both of them used the magical energies they now possessed; creating a small puff of mist as they instinctively used their new capacities. Soon, their costumes were gone, replaced by classy and sexy outfits worthy of the harem depicted in fantasies and in western depictions of the Arabian Nights. Captain Marvel now had a satin bra of red and blue that seemed glued to her breasts, leaving her back bare, while her tail got the same color treatment. Huge golden earrings were attached on her ears, while big golden wristguards appeared on her wrist. All the rest of her body was bare, leaving not much room to the imagination, which was perfect for Schmitt. Spider-Woman had pretty much the same getup, albeit the color patterns were red and black with some yellow added, much like her costume.

Seeing the success of his experimentation on both Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew, Schmitt knew exactly what to do now. All he had to do was command them to get rid of the Avengers and everything would be much better for A.I.M. About to issue his command, he was soon interrupted when he saw his assistant getting knocked to the ground by a very well-known shield. It seemed that the good old captain had been quicker to react to this than what had been calculated. Panicking a little bit, Schmitt looked at both his genies and shouted.

-Deal with him! Don't let him harm me!

Both genies hearing the command, each of them bowed before him in respect, uttering in unison some words that Schmitt had always wanted to hear in his life.

-We hear and obey, master. Let us deal with this troublesome foe.

Carol Danvers, concentrating some of her magic in her hand, quickly shot something at the indestructible shield of the sentinel of liberty. Rumors were that this shield made of vibranium could resist just about everything, but it seemed to Schmitt that the people talking about the defensive object had never counted magic in their calculations, as the shield dissolved into thin air. Steve Rogers, shocked that his trusty shield had been expelled in such a way, never had time to react as Jessica Drew has sneaked behind him. With some energy crackling in her hands, she ran them over Captain America slowly, unleashing her spell on him. Mere seconds after doing so, each part touched by the newly made genie froze over, trapping Captain America in a solid ice prison. Unable to move or react, Steve Rogers expression was one of shock and incomprehension as the magical ice entrapped him.

Having dealt with their ancient leader, both genies returned to their master, then bowed before him once more in respect.

-It has been done, oh great master. What else do you wish for us to do in your name?

Seeing that they had the energy and capacities to deal with beings like Captain America with incredible ease, Schmitt could not resist the call as he looked at both of them, issuing a command that he had waited too long to vocalize.

-Destroy the Avengers. Make sure they cannot be troublesome to my organisation and to me any longer. No more Avengers.

Understanding very well what their master required of them, both nodded, then proclaimed their acknowledgement.

-You desires are orders, master.

Getting out of the building, both genies looked at the battlefield that was now the bottom of Avengers tower. Seeing their targets, both moved quick rapidity to deal with each of them in ways that would surely satisfy their master.

Carol Danvers first went toward Iron Man, as he was one of the most intelligent one on the team, seeing him as the direct threat. Preparing a spell, she did not let Tony Stark have even a moment to react or talk as she unleashed it on him. Hitting him, the armor soon stopped moving altogether as Iron Man fell to the ground very quickly. Now being exactly his namesake, Carol Danvers has turned the flesh and inside of Tony Stark into pure iron, effectively turning him into a man of iron. Seeing that her task was done, Carol flew to her next target.

Jessica Drew, knowing that Carol had taken care of Iron Man, went to the other greater threat: the Hulk. His rage being uncontrollable, he could do quite a lot of damage if he was not neutralized straight away. Fortunately, Jessica knew exactly how to deal with him as she began sucking huge amount of energy with her mouth. Creating some kind of powerful siphon, she targeted the Hulk as he tried to desperately hold to the ground. Even though he was full of rage, he was far from stupid as he knew that this siphon was bad news. Unfortunately, it did naught for him as the gamma energy inside of him was soon removed and drained inside Jessica's mouth, effectively turning the Hulk back into Bruce Banner. Seeing that she had dealt with the larger problem, Jessica simply used a simple spell on the surprised doctor, teleporting him far away in the middle of the ocean, getting rid of him in a simple fashion. With the big guy now away, she moved to her next target.

The element of surprise now gone, Carol was quickly attacked by Hawkeye, who shot her with many arrows, most of them made to trap her and rid her of potential movements. Unfortunately for Clint Barton, Carol Danvers was now made of mist, which made each arrow pass right through her. Seeing him as a low level of nuisance, Carol sent a simple spell toward him as he was changed into a hawk, like the first half of his name. Now reduced with the body and simple brain of a brain, Clint Barton was no threat to anyone.

Jessica, getting to the other big gun, saw Thor hurling huge thunderous lightning bolts at her. Barely dodging them, she knew that Thor was the most dangerous for them, which would require teamwork from both genies. Thankfully, Carol had understood that fact quite well, as she created a distraction, sending bolts of pure magic at Thor. The thunder god, irritated by the attacks of his transformed teammate, began fighting with all of his might the former Captain Marvel. Jessica Drew, seeing the opportunity here, gathered all of her concentration and magic in her hands. Even she could not destroy Odin's powerful enchantment on Mjolnir, but she could do something with all that energy. Sending a spell toward the enchanted uru hammer, she transferred the enchantment to another object, one thousand of miles away. Doing so, Thor could no longer sustain his presence in this body as Donald Blake soon replaced the thunder god. Carol, taking advantage of the situation, transformed him into a frog, the moved on to the last member of the team, Black Widow.

The Russian super spy, seeing all of the Avengers beaten up and transformed by her two former comrades, tried to hide. Her only hope now was to escape and form a new Avengers team with the intelligence she possessed on her two former comrades. Unfortunately for her, hiding proved to be a stupid idea as Carol passed right through the solid object she was hiding behind, finding her quite easily. Not quick enough to react, Natasha Romanoff could do nothing as she was being zapped by the mystical energies of Carol Danvers, turning her into a literal black widow. Carol picked the spider up, then gave a sign to Jessica as she floated back inside Avengers tower.

Getting back to their master, Carol and Jessica bowed before him as Carol presented the spider to him.

-Your wish has been granted fully, master. The Avengers are no more thanks to our spells. As a token of our completed task, here is the transformed Black Widow. Do with her as you will, great master.

Taking the spider, Schmitt smiled as he handed it to hi assistant who has since got up from the attack on him. Getting it into a secure recipient, the assistant looked at Schmitt.

-Well, it seems our plans has completely functioned, high scientist Schmitt. Wasn't all of this wonderful?

-It truly was. A spectacle worthy of this new era of science and magic, one that A.I.M will be the very pinnacle of. Come; let us return to our base for a celebration on this complete victory.

Activating their gateway back to the main A.I.M base, Schmitt was followed by his assistant and his two genies. Today had been a good day and it would be even better now that he had two genies to celebrate with. Perhaps now he would be able to do whatever he wished with the world now, with no one team able to properly stop him if he continued his research and kept an eye on how the world would function now without the Avengers.

Life was good for science...and magic.


End file.
